candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Blocker
A blocker is a type of secondary element in Candy Crush Saga. These objects can take on one or more of the following functions: * Prevent a player from accessing or using candies (i.e. liquorice locks, marmalade, and sugar chests) * Prevent candies from taking up a space unless cleared (i.e. icing and cake bombs) * Prevent a special candy (in particular, Striped Candies) from performing their normal function (i.e. popcorn and licorice swirls) * Cover up candies (i.e. chocolate) * Spawn other blockers (i.e. chocolate spawners and magic mixers) * Prevent a level from being completed (i.e. candy bombs) Typically, blockers take up a square (with the exception of cake bombs, which occupy four squares). Blockers threaten the combination of candies and can be very annoying. There are many different types of blockers introduced throughout the game. Every blocker has unique properties, such as chocolate being able to multiply if not broken in one move, and liquorice swirls being resistant to special candies. Some blockers are easier to remove than others. Blockers cannot be swapped with other candies, with the exception of liquorice swirl, candy bomb, and waffle blockers. Blockers are the main obstacles of the board, so it is advisable to clear them as quickly as possible. Nearly every level has at least one type of blocker. Levels can have up to five types of blockers, however. The first level to have two different types of blockers is level 25, and the first to have three different types of blockers is level 52. Despite some blockers being a nuisance, some blockers are useful. For example, liquorice swirls, marmalade, and icing can prevent chocolate from spreading, and chocolate can engulf a candy bomb. Marmalade sometimes guards special candies to use to your advantage. Since Divine Diner, players may have to collect blockers as part of the order for candy order levels. List of blockers Gallery Toffee-Tornado.png|Toffee tornado (removed) Jelly Fish in a Marmalade.png|Red Jelly Fish in marmalade Marmalade-0.png|Empty marmalade Coconut in Marmalade.png|Marmalade with coconut wheel Wrapped and Striped Candies in Marmalade.jpg|Marmalade with wrapped and striped Candies Chocolate.png|Chocolate Chocolate spawner animated.gif|Chocolate spawner Cake Bomb.png|Cake bomb (web) Screenshot 2014-04-10-13-59-54.png|Cake bomb (mobile) Regular Icing.png‎|Regular icing One-layered Icing.png|One-layered icing Two-layered Icing.png|Two-layered icing Three-layered Icing.png|Three-layered icing Four-layered Icing.png|Four-layered icing Five-layered Icing.png|Five-layered icing Sugar Chest.png|One-layered sugar chest Two-layered Sugar Chest.png|Two-layered sugar chest Three-layered Sugar Chest.png|Three-layered sugar chest Four-layered Sugar Chest.png|Four-layered sugar chest Five-layered Sugar Chest.png|Five-layered sugar chest Liquorice Lock.png|Liquorice lock Liquorice swirl.png|Liquorice swirl Candy Bomb Green.png|Candy bomb without timer Popcorn blocker.png|Popcorn|link=Level 771 Evil Spawner old larged.png|Magic mixer (first version) Evilanimated.gif|Animated magic mixer (current version) Bobber.png|Bobber|link=Level 2406 Wall space.png|Candy Cane|link=Level 3246 One-layered Waffle.png|One-layered waffles Two-layered Waffle.png|Two-layered waffles Three-layered Waffle.png|Three-layered waffles Four-layered Waffle.png|Four-layered waffles Five-layered Waffle.png|Five-layered waffles Trivia *Two-layered icing is presented in the initial layout before the sachet. However, a sachet can be seen if a layer is removed from a two-layered icing. *The most infamous blockers of Candy Crush Saga are: chocolate, chocolate spawners, candy bombs, five-layered icing, five-layered sugar chests, popcorn and magic mixer (formerly known as evil spawner) because of their properties and the difficulty of destroying them. *Colour bomb + colour bomb combination can strip a layer from or remove all of the blockers except chocolate spawners and sugar chests. *On mobile, there used to be a glitch, so Bobbers unofficially appeared in levels 426-434. The glitch has been fixed. *Blockers can sometimes be beneficial. Most specifically, when a coconut wheel is set off, and there is a blocker in front of a colour bomb, or another coconut wheel, the blocker will prevent the active wheel from setting off those special candies blocked. It may also prevent the impact of detrimental blockers. However, the special candies under coconut wheel activates on mobile version. **The most helpful blocker is the bobber, since it spawns jelly fish when hit. *Since Divine Diner, blockers are even required. Some levels rely entirely on Magic Mixers to complete. *Immobile blockers are also helpful when blocking out a candy bomb/liquorice dispenser, or preventing chocolate from passing though. Notes Category:Elements Category:Lists